wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Williams Schweetz
Ally is a fair-skinned girl and she has 2 pink candies((Hairclips)) tying her "long" hair in both sides and has a straight down hair on the back. She has a right green eye and a left brown eye, she has a long shirt and right colored legging while the left is pink. She has "stolen" some of Taffyta`s shoes. Backstory: ' ''Ally of course lived in Sugar Rush Sweetway: Sibling Edition. The fact that Ally was never programmed by the game was shocking by the other racers, alongside with her fraternal twin brother Nicholas Sweetaker. She was created by her classmate Sapphire Icecreamcakes, Sapphire never revealed why Sapphire wants Ally to be the same height and age as her, this being heard she was bullied by the other racers by this, surprisingly her brother was in another game cause he was asked by Ralph to help him. Years later she has been helped by Vanellope and soon was adopted by her, 9 days later she was with her best friend Strawist Coolberry who was formerly by her "late" brother then when they were still walking a familiar face approached them, which turns out to be Nicholas and Strawis was angered and ask him why is he still alive Nicholas told him the injury he gave him was healed. Then Strawis explained the truth about Sweet But Cold Tragedy which happened 2 years earlier now Ally keeps saying that`s all false and said he was kind and righteous a brother he can look up to. Nicholas then told her she is pitiful if she thought that he was kind and righteous meaning she doesn't understand a single thing about him, then he said he was only to say it once he never respected and seen Ally as a racer and an avatar and not caring if killing her if he has the chance. Strawis then got angry and attacked him with his monster strawberry right arm then Nicholas said farewell. After that the 2 promised each other to be stronger and faster in order to prove him wrong and defeat him. Personality:' ''Ally is somehow have the nerdish trait. She is smart, mature, and friendly. Unlike her adopted big sister Vanellope, Ally is not playful or the type that causes trouble but she somehow had the trouble-maker character when she is spending more time with Vanellope. She is looked down upon like a "dog" to the other racers, but she doesn't care as long someone is there for her. When she first opened her eyes and talked to people, she was cold and mean she was really heartless in the outside but she showed her true self warm, kind and a caring person later on. Status: * Speed: 55% * Sweetness: 50% * Handling: 100% * Special Power: Sweets Parade(Main) Glitching/Self Destruct(Temporarily) QUOTES: " Everyone can race, glitch or not. It`s the reason why we exist. " " So you're my sister eh? Well it`s full of sweetness to finally meet you Vanellope. " "'' Victor.....you idiot. If you don't have a parfait with me...I`ll hate you. "'' Trivia: * Ally originally had brown eyes but later on had green eyes. Since the creator(Ooc) of Ally cannot decide what color her eyes should be he made her a heterochromia. * Like Vanellope she has no theme. * Ally was a former Vanellope recolor. * She is not a glitch but for unknown reasons she can't leave the game and sometimes can glitch while racing, this must be because Sapphire created her meaning an unofficial game character. * Her voice actress is Ashley Johnson while her singing voice is a youtuber named Dustyoldroses. * Her backstory is inspired/based off an anime episode, Sousei no Onmyouji episode 9 which is her creator`s one of his favorite Animes. *She is a Tsundere. *The creator of Ally is a big fan of Mortal Kombat and a serious gamer, the part of Sapphire creating her was a parody of the creation of Mileena by Shang Tsung. Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters